


Achilles Last Stand

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, saving humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: The weight of the world rests uneasy on God's shoulders.





	Achilles Last Stand

**Author's Note:**

> For Heaven & Hell bingo, this fills the square Horn of Joshua.

They deserved to be saved.

Despite their flaws—no, _because_ of their flaws, humans deserved to be saved.

But then why did he feel so guilty? If they truly warranted deliverance from all the pain and suffering that they had brought onto themselves, why did he feel so terrible?

Meddle. Intervene. Influence. He had punished many of his own children for what he was about to do.

Hypocrite.

But a good father never abandoned his children, angel or human. And in that moment, those poor helpless beings on Earth that he himself had created needed him, their father. He had seen many futures. Without him, the humans would destroy themselves. He had to do something. He would not abandon his flock. He had made that mistake once before with his own family. That entire universe’s very existence hung in the balance because of that mistake. He had to make things right.

And yet, God hated himself.

He hated himself because he had settled on intervention with such ease. Because he stood there in the middle of nowhere and clung to the nearest piece of detritus he had grabbed. Because he wanted to pour his power into that shed ram’s horn and hand it down to his most devoted disciple.

But most of all, God hated his vanity.

He loved his creation more than he loved his own children. What kind of father did that? What kind of benevolent, loving god put his creations above that of his own offspring?

A shitty one, he decided.

His lips curled into a sneer as a brilliant flash of flames ignited the horn in his hand. If the angels wanted to complain, then they could complain. He was not about to let the world burn because of his terrible decisions. Amara had deserved better. But he could not change the past. Not without severely altering the present. At the very least, he could protect the world from his mistake.

There was nothing vain about that.

Jaw set, God searched the world over and found Joshua with his family. The ache in his heart strained against his chest as he watched him play with his children. But what was one man’s life compared to the billions he later would save?

With great care, God channeled his voice small enough for the fragile human mind. First a whisper, then a sigh distracted Joshua until he spun about, searching for the source of the sound. Wide-eyed and trembling, Joshua wandered into the field and left his children. As he watched his disciple struggle, God wept, for the burden he was about to place upon his shoulders should be borne by no mere mortal.

Joshua's children followed, tugged at his hands, the hem of his shirt as they pleaded for him to come back to them, to come home. But Joshua walked on, transfixed on a singular point. As God watched the horror unravel, the fear in those children's eyes rent tears from his own. But he had no other choice. Joshua would understand. So devoted, Joshua, and with time, his family would all understand.

And so, God spoke.


End file.
